User blog:SiegeMaster/Cleaning up
Coming to this site, I was expecting a great mass of knowledge about DS and its glory. But this site isn't as impressive as I first thought (my first glance was the "Dungeon Siege Histoy" which gave me very high hopes). But I think this site can be amazing, and can have a great base if we start going into overdrive with it:) First off I think I will try to help, but it clearly is too big a task to just run into (imagine running recklessly into Castle Ehb our first time through the game. We all regretted that...). I'm thinking this are the ~~ things we should do. 1: Work on bad pages (type in "Aranna" or "Human", you'll see what I mean). This are not new pages, they already exist. BUT they have nothing. Aranna simply has "A" for its page. Horrible. Human is no better. It's a single sentence saying that humans are the most common people. We cannot expand to other topics if we don't set the record straight. Imagine you joining a wiki, and common quality for pages is very low to pathetic. It isn't a good example. But if we take the pages we already have, then we can tackel the rest with a new found level of quality. 2: Update current pages. Honestly many look like they were made during DS I, and not looked at since. Not much is sadder then a wiki that is out-of-date. Simple as that. Once we have dealt with poor quality pages, we must deal with the other pages, add a stronger sense of quality, and make sure people come here for up-to-date information. This would involve having good members who will stalk the main company sites for information on the latest in Dungeon Siege information. 3: Expand to other Major pages, starting with topics with dead links (A.K.A 10th Legion). Nothing is a sign of a beginner wiki like typing in a major topic (such as, oh idk, Azunia!), and getting nothing. Before this is be a great wiki we have to fix that problem. After the dead link topics, we should start working on major topics with no links connecting to them. Basically this is one thing, but I like organization. 4: Expand to Minor pages. This is the sign of a true wiki, when you can type in any facet of the game, and find a well build page on it. Think of it like this, you type in the name of a basic NCP of no importance (like a villager from Stonebridge who has no quests or anything), and you get a good page about his basic appearance, location, and the stuff he says. Unfortionately I have only ever played Dungeon Siege I and LoA, so hopefully when I work with a page, others will come and fix up anything I said that is out-of-date. I'm not saying I will do it on my own. I am NOT that good. This would have to be a big effort by all of us. And it wouldn't be easy. But imagine the incredable feeling you'd have when people come here and see Wikipedia quality pages about everything from Aranna to the 10th Legion all the way down to Edvard. Category:Blog posts